1. Technical Field
The present invention relates a projector which projects an image formed by a light valve such as a liquid crystal panel onto a screen.
2. Related Art
A projector which has a base unit for fixing a projection lens in a detachable manner and shifts the projection lens in the up-down and left-right directions by using a lens shift member provided on the base unit is known (see JP-A-2008-58673).
According to this projector, however, the same operation as that performed by the projector including the projection lens suited for lens shift is executed even when the projector includes a projection lens not suited for lens shift. That is, the similar lens shift operation is performed regardless of the types of the projection lens fixed to the base unit. In this case, problems such as darkness and loss of the peripheral area of a projection image arise when the lens shift operation is performed for the projection lens not suited for lens shift after lens replacement. Even when the projection lens is suited for lens shift, the uniform lens shift operation may be inappropriate for a particular type of the projection lens due to the limited proper range of the shift amount.